The Industrial Halkeginia
by Carlos68
Summary: If something were to change Tristain forever, what would happen when Louise summons Charleston Higara? A teenage Industrial fanatic and expert in Engineering and Blacksmithing. Rated T for both British Insults and Cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero

Industrial Halkeginia

_**Chapter 1:**__** Familiar!**_

-0-

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt as if she was about to be suffocated under a lead blanket of pressure. Today, all of the students in the second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic would summon their familiar, as it was the first day of spring. The days classes had since ended, and all of the second year students had gathered in Vestri courtyard to perform the summoning ritual.

Louise had been purposely trying to appear as small as possible, despite already being one of the tiniest in her class. She tried her best to stay out of view of the teacher leading the summoning, Professor Colbert, however her long pink hair stood out like a sore thumb, making her near impossible to miss.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as the second to last student approached the summoning circle, meaning that she would be next. All of her life she had been a failure of a mage, an embarrassment to the Vallière family name. Her sisters Cattleya and Eléonore were both triangle class mages, and her own mother was Karin of the Heavy Wind, a legendary wind mage, and former commander of the Tristain Manticore Corps.

Despite her perfect bloodline, Louise's magical ability was practically zero. Her classmates could perform the simplest of spells with ease, while Louise could only cause violent explosions, no matter what kind of spell she tried to perform. This earned her the nickname 'The Zero'.

Louise bit her lip when her classmate Malicorne successfully summoned an owl as his familiar, it was her turn now. It was time for her to fail yet again in front of her entire class, who she certainly knew were eager to watch and laugh at her pathetic attempts.

"Now, has everybody performed their summoning?" Colbert called out to the crowd of students, running a hand over his shining, bald head. Louise preferred his teachings over the other professors, his knowledge of the arcane arts seemed as if it was infinite at times, although he could be terribly absentminded and strange smells and noises usually came from his quarters, which were separate from the rest of the teacher's living spaces for that reason.

"Nope!" A sultry voice called out from behind Louise, who stumbled forward as the owner of the voice gave her a light shove. She whirled around, coming face-to-chest with the bane of her existence, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

Louse glared up at the darker skinned girl. She had everything Louise didn't, a large group of friends, impressive magical ability, large breasts that drew the eye of every male in the Academy, and most recently she summoned a rare fire salamander as her familiar.

"The _zero_ hasn't summoned anything yet," Kirche taunted, giving Louise a conceding wink.

Louise growled and turned away without responding, and approached the summoning circle. As she approached, she couldn't help but overhear her classmates mutter to each other. Most had simply already figured she just wouldn't summon anything, while others speculated the weird creatures that The Zero could possibly summon.

"Are you ready Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked as Louise strode past him towards the summoning circle.

"I am," Louise nodded, drawing her wand. She took her stance at the circle, and held her arms outstretched with her wand in her right hand.

"_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"_Answer to my guidance!"_

What resulted was exactly what everyone had anticipated: A sizeable explosion that tore up the earth, and sent dirt and pebbles raining down on everyone in the area. The smoke cleared, revealing Louise sitting on her bottom having been knocked over by the explosion, and no summoned familiar in sight.

Louise bit back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Her failure had come as no surprise, but her classmates burst into laughter and teased all the same. She rose shakily to her feet, and prepared to try again.

…

"Just give it up already Zero!"

Louise whirled around, her torn and frayed cape fanning out around her. "SHUT UP FLOOD!"

"Excuse me!?" The girl in question, Montmorency Margarita la Fére de Montmorency, growled, her blond curls bouncing as she stomped her foot.

"Monmon, leave her be," Montmorency's boyfriend, Guiche de Gramont, whispered as he laid a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. Guiche was also a blond, and wore a frilly white shirt instead of the Academy's normal collared white shirt. He was known around the Academy for his flirting and acting cool in front of the younger first year students, causing Montmorency to go into a jealous rage quite often.

Louise's latest attempt at the summoning ritual was her fifth, and from the look her teacher was giving her, it seemed it was going to be her last. Her clothes were now dirtied with soot and dirt, torn in various places to expose her milky white skin.

Most of the class had dispersed, with the permission of Colbert. The sun was now resting on the horizon, casting an orange glow on the few remaining students, which consisted of only Kirche, Montmorency, Guiche, and a short blue haired girl known only as Tabitha, who was watching the spectacle wordlessly and intently.

"That is enough Miss Vallière," Colbert sighed, worried that his student would soon fall unconscious from using all of her willpower. Judging from the way Louise was sweating, appearing slightly pale, and was having trouble standing properly, falling unconscious would come very soon.

"I have… to try again," Louise panted, falling to her knees and wiping her sweaty brow.

"And what good is that going to do Zero? If we wanted a hole dug in the middle of the courtyard we would have gotten a proper mage to do it!" Montmorency shouted from a fair distance away, out of range of Louise's explosions.

"Shut up!" Louise shouted back, her voice cracking. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she gripped her wand tighter. She was the laughing stock of the entire school, the butt of every joke at the Academy of Magic, and this was the last straw. Louise had quickly become hysterical as she continued to fail to summon anything, twitching like a rabid animal with a maniacal expression crossing her face.

"I'll show you Flood!" Louise screamed at Montmorency, her voice cracking once again. "I'll summon the most ruthless, cunning and fearsome familiar, that'll have you on your knees begging for mercy!"

"That is enough!" Colbert interjected, looking stern and uncompromising. "I cannot allow you to do something so reckless when you're clearly about to lose consciousness!"

Louise whirled around and grasped onto the front of Colbert's long mages robes, shaking him as she spoke. "Mr. Colbert please! Once more!"

"No," Colbert shook his head. "You're only going to harm yourself."

"You have to, please! Just once more then I'm done!" Louise pleaded, more tears escaping from her eyes.

Colbert eyed her sternly for a few more moments, his suddenly piercing gaze making Louise feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. "Once more and only once more."

Louise nearly felt like hugging the man, but instead chose to turn around and take position at the ravaged summoning area. She began her chant, her voice no longer flat and mechanical like it had been before, now it was cracking with emotion.

_Founder please I'll take anything! _Louise thought mid-chant. _A blind dog! A three legged cat! A cockroach! The most evil and vile creature in the universe! _

When Louise was done the chant, an explosion came out.

"I knew it was another explosion!" one of the crowd said.

"Is everyone alright?" Colbert called out as he waved his wand to clear the smoke. "Louise, are you… okay…?"

Louise was, of course, unharmed. She was staring at her summoned familiar as the smoke was dissipating; the other students stared and Louise could not believe what had happened. "A human?"

It was no more than a young male teenager, standing at about 5'9 and having dark brown hair, he was wearing a black hoodless jacket with a red tie tied in a four-in-hand knot, black jeans, and black smooth shoes of an unknown material and manufacturer. He looked like a commoner, a commoner with no magic, but he had a smooth black square bag strapped on his left shoulder like if it were some oversized paper-cartridge bag. But the most distinctive feature about the teenager was the unusual feature of the black smooth leather gloves that made it look like his hand was covered in thick paint.

But what nobody knew about the boy was that his name was Charleston Higara. He was a British-Japanese 16 year old teenager and he didn't have any friends and the reason was sometimes just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people because they are unpredictably ignorant or too much in a hurry to listen to would he wants to talk about or say to them. Higara did very well in school so much, where he was almost an expert in engineering and blacksmithing, but oddly as it sounds, he couldn't get into any school in the local area of Britain.

As the teenager seems like if he was disoriented briefly, the summoned human looked around, first at the summoning grounds, then at the strangely-robed students. Seeing robes and wands and oddly colored hair, most notably the pink-haired girl directly in front of him, he rubbed his eyes with his right hand before taking his attention back.

"W-who are you?"

He looked down at Louise when she snapped at him.

"Same thing to you." He shot back at her with the same question in a light British accent but much longer and in tone where he was just calm "Who are you? Where am I, and how did I get here?"

One minute, he'd been minding his own business, enjoying a day off as usual in London, and the next he was here…wherever here was. He shook his head and began to think about or assure what all just happened so far. "Okay, calm down, you're used to this by now. You've somehow got transported somewhere by a weird little witch girl…?"

Louise took to the offense. "Who are you calling little?"

"You're almost a foot shorter than me." He answered with an accent again. "I think you fit the bloody bill."

Peals of laughter interrupted them, and the summoned young man turned to see the other magical folk were enjoying the show. One student said to another. "Leave it to Louise the Zero to summon a commoner."

"This makes your boasting worth it." He turned his attention to the dark-skinned, red headed beauty that spoke next, and stared at her with almost like a blank eye expression before turning his head away in a rude manner.

He turned to face Louise, whose embarrassment was mounting under the jeering from the crowd. Sympathy took the edge off his mix of feelings. "Look, I just would like to know where I am, and how I ended up here, and if I can perhaps find a way back."

Louise seemed intent on ignoring him, as she turned to Colbert. "Please Mr. Colbert, let me try again!"

"Hey excuse me, I was asking a question." he said in his as always calm tone. "What are you guys thinking you are speaking huh? My granny gives a better response than this."

It certainly sounded like English to him. He looked for Colbert, and his heart sank when he heard his answer. "I'm sorry, I can't let you."

"What?" Louise and her summoned human said together.

The latter pressed forward. "Don't be daft sir. I don't belong here?"

"This is a sacred ceremony to determine a mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of six thousand years of tradition. Regardless of whether you like it or not, he has been decided as your familiar spirit." Colbert explained almost ignoring the teenager who was still confused to what was going on.

"How bloody sporting, me as a dame servant. I'm not even an animal though." the teenager thought to himself mostly pondered and partially calm.

"But I've never heard of using a peasant boy as a familiar!" Louise exclaimed as more laughter erupted amongst Louise's dilemma.

Despite the repeated laughter of the students, Colbert took the laughter no further "I will not allow any exceptions, peasant boy or not. Continue on with the ritual."

Louise turned to the tall teenager and advised him "Be thankful for this. Normally a noble wouldn't do this with a peasant boy." She continued without giving the teen any time to reply, and closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved her wand in front of her, speaking as she did so.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make it my familiar!"

She finished the chant, and reached up and touched the wand to the teen's forehead. She then, to the teen's surprise, awkwardly stretched upward and delivered a weak and chaste kiss to his lips. Louise immediately reeled back in the process of suppressing her embarrassment. The teen too was trying to suppress his embarrassment by keeping a straight face during and after the kiss.

"Very good," Colbert commented. "It seems Contract Servant had ended peacefully."

To the teen's bewildering to what just happened, he was about to demand to what just happened with annoyance before all of a sudden, a searing pain struck the top of teen's wrist. The abruptness and severity of the pain stunned the teen for a second, and caused him to fall back onto his butt. He quickly grabbed his wrist to see a set of foreign symbols slowly engrave itself down his wrist. The symbols to the teen kind of look like a combination of Hindi and Mandarin inscription to him, as the symbols took shape onto his right hand. Once the pain subsides, he begin to pick himself off the ground, slowly though, as he was unsure if any more pain would've brought down upon himself.

"_Dear sake, what…what just happened__?__"_ he asked in a daze in his accent again.

"Apologies for my outburst there, you may or may not be curious about my name, but my name is Charleston Higara. You can call me Charlie if you can't pronounce my name. Whatever is easy for all of you." he mutter with an unintended deep accent, as he fully stand up and try to dust off his black bag. It is now that he was fully aware just how many people are staring at him, and even more unnerving: the complete silence of them all.

"Explanation, please?"...he wished if he could have said that in a wordier manner. Although, it looks like he was getting his point across, as Mr. Colbert stepped forwards and presumably answered.

"You, young commoner, have just been summoned by Miss Vallière here to be her familiar. Those runes that are on your hand, they are what signifies you as a familiar. Though I must say, I've never seen those precise runes before..." Colbert explains, lapsing into deep thought after finishing his statement.

"…dismissed yet?" the teen asked, prompting Colbert to leave behind his train of thought.

"Ah! Right. You are all dismissed." He exclaims, still retaining his curious and thoughtful look. "Though mister...Charlie, was it? May I take a look, and possibly record, your familiar runes?" He asks, with the same intense curiosity.

"Sure answer, of course." Charlie replied half welcoming in a partial sarcastic tone, unsure why he wants to examine the inscription on his hand. I mean, it can't be that different from any other rune that he saw before, right? And so, Charlie extend his right arm to him, allowing Colbert to record the writing, as most of the students file off the grass and into a nearby building. Meanwhile, Louise is standing just a few feet off to the side, tapping her foot and looking quite annoyed. He wondered why? Ah well, it doesn't matter now~

-0-

Well, what could he say that it was awkward as it was? Louise, without saying a single word, just marched Charlie up to her room. He thought naught of it at the time, but when he and Louise entered the room, all that changed. He opened the door to find... a marvelous queen bed taking up a majority of the room, a dresser presumably full of Louise's clothing, and a small table with a candle on it next to the door...not to mention the pile of hay down on the floor to the side of the bed. Judging by the lack of other furnishings, Charlie presumed that that's where he was going to sleep. Okay Louise, seriously?

"Right then. You. Familiar. What's your name?" Wow, f***ing wow. It's really that bloody hard to forget his name? How hard it is for a francophone to pronounce his name? Charleston supposed Charlie can suffice...

"I thought I told you. If not, my name is Charleston Higara. You can call me Charlie or whatever feels easy to pronounce." Charleston replied, reasonable with information as it seemed.

"Well, Charlie, that is an unusual name of yours. And tell me, why do you speak so little? You are in the presence of nobility, and as such, I expect you to show your utmost respect to me." She says, leaving him to briefly ponder over the different of a commoner and a noble. And he couldn't say that he liked her tone. It's kind of grating...oh wait, she's waiting for an answer, isn't she? Better not delay too long. He doesn't want to provoke her, because it's already clear that she seems a little short-fused as it looked, like a cute white little kitty.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" She asks with a slightly evil grin as she pulls out her wand. She looked slightly evil. Charlie shut his eyes and tune out his ears to prepare for whatever comes next.

BOOM

"That was not comfortable at all, and you could have toned it down a notch."Charlie manage to eke out, stunned by the sheer ferocity and power of the explosion. But why's Louise looking at him strangely?

"...Well, it seems to have worked, as I did understand that. And I can't really control my power. You should thank me, commoner, because now, we can communicate without any verbal barriers." She says, with that tone of haughtiness and superiority that I just don't appreciate. Oh well. At least he didn't have to care about language breaks anymore.

"You know, I think I'm going for a little stroll. I'm going to need some time to digest what just happened." he request, earning a small glare from Louise.

"If you're going out, then don't forget to take these with you! And make sure they're clean." She exclaims as she practically throws me a bag of presumably her clothing, prompting him to narrow my eyes. Really, really, really!? Is this what he was going to be stuck doing?

"So wait, I'm supposed to go wash your garments?" He asked in a deep British accent as he peers inside the bag to find another of the uniform she's currently wearing, as well as some undergarments. _Definitely_sounds like his kind of chore...laundry sarcasm, if anyone's too dense to tell.

"Aren't you my familiar? It's your duty to wash, clean, and to do other mundane chores. And don't forget, when you return, I expect you to have my clothes prepared for the morning." She says, with a rather sharp tone that kind of was intended to cut his ears. He didn't flinch not only at the tone, but also at the words. Okay Louise, seriously? He was summoned here, saved from death, to be a _slave_? He was grateful and all, but a _slave_?

"I suspect then this is my duty." He managed to eke out in a British accent again, before he abruptly turn and walk straight out the door.

-0-

Soon afterwards by nighttime, James returned to Louise's dorm and placed the completed washing on the side in the room. Damn, that had taken a lot longer than he expected, especially due to the fact that he had to wait for the clothes to dry.

Looking to the bed, he can see that Louise had already long fallen asleep since he had left, and was snoring quietly without a care in the world. Funny how she could look so peaceful and cute while asleep, but strikes fear (and explosions) into the heart while awake.

Charlie looked around the room as he lay in the bed of hay and quickly figured out something. _"Oh man, if I stay with this pikey pish any longer, she might have no care in the world for a simple human life like me. If this were to be true, this is not going to happen."_

With already a sinking feeling, he already saw the purpose of the haystack. It was not there randomly, cluttering up an otherwise accumulated room. It had been placed there as bedding for whatever familiar she got. Pity that that had to be him, oh well, it had to do.

But, Charleston wasn't going to leave the question about _'where he was'_ unanswered. So once again, he turned towards the door and sneakily exited through the door and closed the door quietly enough as he trekked towards the spiraling stairs at the end of the hallway. But he wasn't going to simply take a quiet stroll this easily.

He was about to proceed with an British folk song until he heard chattering just at the next few steps downstairs. Pressing himself against the right corner of the door frame leading out onto the next floor, he peer his head around the corner and noticed a familiar figure earlier this afternoon.

This figure was none other than that blond kid; Guiche Chevalier de Gramont. But how could Charlie have guessed his name so easily? Oh, well pretty obvious of his girlfriend saying his first name. Speaking of girlfriend, the girl's name was none other than Katie. She had brown hair, and brown cloths. Yet again, Charlie was obviously able to know her name by simply listen to what was happening so far.

"I'm good at baking soufflés." the first thing that Charlie hears as he begins eavesdropping.

Guiche further commented "I would love to try one."

"Really?!"

"Of course, Katie. I wouldn't lie to your eyes."

"Lord Guiche!"

"There is nothing hidden behind my feelings for you." Guiche proudly said before he saw Charlie passing behind Katie and greeting them as he passed by in a strange language "Good Evening Guiche and Katie." Guiche was briefly speechless as he was stunned to find such rudeness in Charlie's chiming in.

As Charlie almost went into the next flight of stairs, Guiche further asked about Charlie "Isn't that the peasant that Louise summoned?" Before Guiche could stop Charlie, Charlie was already going down the stairwell and was long gone from Guiche and Katie's sight rather quickly.

"In today's ritual?" Katie added to further in trying to understand. "It caused quite a stir among the first year students as well."

-0-

Moments later, Charlie looked out on the night sky, with its two moons. He sat down on the courtyard, smelling the fresh scent of new grass and feeling the wind, but he couldn't help but feel slightly discomfited at looking at the strange objects in the sky. Not only was the moon so different, most of the stars were in the completely wrong places in the sky. The more he thought about it, he couldn't help but believe that he had been taken to an interesting place.

But there remained problems. After leaving Louise's dorm again for a second time, he managed to find the library within the heart of the academy. The library was huge; it had bookshelves leveling up to the ceiling, like a library in a castle. Despite the awe of the library's size of storing this many books, Charlie went out to find any book that was on the geography. Overall, it took him a short while of 20 minutes to finally find a book on the geography. The reason why it took so long was because the library was dark. Well, it was clear that the library was closed, but that wasn't going to stop Charlie from snooping all around the isles of bookshelves.

With his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he traversed his way to a nearby table at the back center area of the library. To his realization, the table was actually a desk. Behind the desk was another gigantic bookshelf, and strangely, there was a candle on the left on top of the desk still burning. Someone must've forgotten to toast the candle as they left, well, whoever did, must've been in a hurry. With the book in Charlie's right arm, and his black bag hanging to his left, he went behind the desk and settled himself down to a fine wooden chair. Once seated, he put his bag to his left near the chair while he put the geography book in front of himself.

Even with the candle providing as the only light source, Charlie didn't let the lack of light bother him from reading. Despite the darkness around him, Charlie opened the book to a random page and found the continent of the world he was in. Many of the people he had met, and Louise, had names which he recognized from his days of learning medieval history in Junior high, and a glance at a maps showed that the geography was in fact fairly similar to Europe. But this country called Tristain was more like an oversized Belgium. James had no doubt the ruler of this land was some would be king, whom did nothing but play around with idle pursuits while subjugating people only for the sake of his own greed. It also appeared that those who could use magic were nobles, and they claimed their power through birthright. He idly wondered whether those whom the nobles called commoners in the same way that one talks of a roach were truly incapable of magic, or just didn't possess the means and resources to try in the same way that these nobles did.

Still, there were problems. He flipped the pages, stopping on a random sheet. It was unreadable. The language that these people spoke was similar out of a cross between Hindu and Mandarin inscriptions, but apparently they used a completely different alphabet. He would have liked to learn it. But for now, as obnoxious as Louise was to him, she would be useful. He needed information, and she provided an excuse for him to roam around this academy and learn as much about this country as he could.

Before he could get any more information furthermore, but he had to do something to collect and keep all the economical and political stats while he read and studied each book he could get his hands on. So he unzipped his black bag and reached in before taking out his black Laptop. Setting the black laptop onto the desk, he clicked the power button on the side of the laptop on before he stood up from his chair and began to find another book in the library, a book about Tristain.

Going back to the same bookshelf isle where he found the geography book, he searched around the bookshelf in hopes of looking for the book about Tristain. But in order to find out if he's looking in the right section, he looked at only the titles of the books from the side. Before he knew as he looked around the section he got the geography book, he finds out that he is actually very close by to the book about Tristain. How does he know? Because he found a book about Germania as he looked up a couple shelves above where he found the geography book. Now, the name 'Germania' looked familiar to him. Well, the name 'Germania' is actually Latin for 'Germany', but he doesn't let the name easily fool him as if Germania has a German culture and society as he reached at the bottom tip of the book and gradually slipped it out of its place.

As he took the thick small book from its place, Charlie placed the book about Germania between his left arm as he looked up again to see if he finds the book about Tristain. Sifting his eyes at the top shelf back and forth in a slow manner, his eyes slowly zeroed in on another familiar book that looked like the book about Germania. With instant curiosity, he reached up at the book in an identical fashion like how he got the book about Germania just right now. Using only his right hand, he slowly got the book out of its place and brought it down to himself. With the book in his right hand, the front of the book read 'Book about Tristain', just exactly what he wants. So with both books in his possession, he went back to the desk as the laptop loaded up completely and brought him to the login menu.

Going behind the desk and sitting back down again with both books now on the table aside from the geography book, he closed the geography book before he set it aside to the left as he slid the book about Tristain in front of him. Before looking inside the book about Tristain, he moved his left hand onto the keyboard of his laptop and typed in his password to his login before pressing the 'enter' button with an avid click. Opening the book to the index (which is the last pages) as his laptop started booting up, he was primarily interested in Tristain's international affairs, specifically ongoing wars and/or political rivalry. Flipping to that certain page on Tristain's international affairs, Charlie literally sucked himself into the information that the book offers. Tristain is a small country resembling to most of Charlie's guesses just moments ago; modern day Belgium with a part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. It is under threat from the floating country of Albion (that resembled a lot like Charlie's home nation, Britain), because of a rebellion there by the people against the royalty. Tristain is home to a magical academy which attracts students from nearby countries known as the Tristanian Academy of Magic (which is where Charlie is right now). The Academy is a highly acclaimed school for magical studies, where students gather to study the mysteries of magic. It even attracts students from Germania and Gallia. The main courtyard of the school is known as the Vestri Court (which is almost directly outside of the library as Charlie recalled his last locations to himself). Militarily to Charlie's standards of military forces back in his world, the country is weak, with only a small permanent force, which forces it to make marriage alliances with other countries (more like a micro NATO to Charlie as he can peruse the fact of 'marriage alliances'). This mirrors the political state of the Low Countries on many occasions throughout history, in reality. The capital city is Tristania and is located in the northwest of Halkeginia, which seems to be pretty far away from the Tristainian Academy of Magic as Charlie can calculate the distance of the capital to here from the geography book just moments earlier.

But then that's where the interesting stuff came into view as Charlie skimmed passed Tristain's military statistics. And before he could even have time to go onto his laptop, he had already detected how weak Tristain's economical strength is. The small ugly numbers of Tristain's economical strength further shocked Charlie to how even more weak Tristain is. Tristain's average GDP is extremely low, even though Tristain's government spending is low; Tristain's private consumption plus exports and imports are low. To sum it all up if you were to add _private consumption + gross investment + government spending + (exports − imports)_, or C+I+G+(X-M)=GDP, Tristain's GDP is approximately around…0.4%, or somewhere around £411.85 currently held within Charlie's guess of Tristainian's possible world bank. This was absolutely bad for a small nation like Tristain, espcially if you're talking about every nation being ruled by monarchies – because monarchies have a bad reputation for guiding a nation through economical and social progress. With the information of Tristain's economical status obtained, Charlie added all the information about Tristain on a Microsoft Word file that took him 3 hours to further put together formally.

-0-

**3 Hours later…**

With enough information from Tristain besides the monarchy itself, Charlie closed the book about Tristain and set it on top of the geography book as he slid the book about Germania in front of him and opened it to the index again. Opening the book to the index, he was identically interested in Germania's international affairs and why it's all such a nuisance to Tristain. As he read the pages where it showed Germania's international affairs with Tristain, Germania is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia, and is also regarded as the strongest in terms of military might. Although its name comes from the Latin word for 'Germany', its landmass is much larger than it would be expected, and seems to also occupy where a lot of Eastern European countries (where primarily Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, and Slovakia would be) and Western Russia should be. It is regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men being considered to be brutish. This parallels the Roman view on the people of Germania in reality. Germania is located to the northeast of Tristain, 51 miles away from the border.

Like Tristain, he then got to where the interesting stuff was as he skimmed passed the impressive military statistics of Germania. Now, when Charlie flipped the next pages, he was greeted with an opposite economical difference compared to Tristain's weak economical strength. Germania accounts for 25% of the global military spending, being the foremost economic and military power in Halkeginia, a prominent political force in the world, and a leader in scientific research and military reputation. The big numbers of Germania's economical strength further impressed but more or though shocked Charlie to how even much more weak Tristain's economy is. Compared to Tristain's average GDP being extremely low, Germania's GDP is approximately around…2.33%, or somewhere around £31,226 currently held within Charlie's guess of Germania's possible world bank. Even with Germania's impressive economy, he wasn't in the mood to absolutely trust Germania's monarchy (even if his country, U.K., still had a consitutional monarchy, he didn't trust monarchies even at the slightest bit). But besides the distrust with monarchies, with the information of Germania's economical status obtained, Charlie saved Tristain's file before he went on into another fresh Microsoft Word file and added all the information about Germania that took him a much longer time of about 7 hours to further put together formally, which this amount of time would well formally keep him up until dawn.

-0-

**7 Hours later, 5:33am…**

Charlie had just finished the Microsoft Word document about Germania as he saved the document before shutting down his laptop and putting it back into his bag. Being transported into such a different world was mentally exhausting even for him. So with further action, he collected the books about Tristain and Germania and the geography book before heading to their shelves and placing them back into their original places. Although he was able to put the geography book back in place…close enough, he wasn't able to get the books about Tristain and Germania into their original shelf and places as it was slightly too high for Charlie to push the books back in. So alternatively, he kept the books and went back to the desk and put both books into a separate compartment in his bag and he zipped up the main compartment holding his laptop while in the process of putting the books inside the separate compartment. The books were surprisingly small but a little heavy because of the thick pages as his laptop bag was putting a tiny bit of more strain on his shoulder from the strap. Zipping up his bag, he slung it on his right shoulder as he got up from the chair. Scooting the chair back into the desk, he blew out the candle as the prolong morning light started to shine from the horizon and headed back towards the doors that led out of the library.

Charlie was getting drowsy and he had to keep himself awake in some way or another. A quick way to keep himself up was to get some coffee, specifically black coffee. It made sense, since it was the start of a new day. Charlie felt almost incredibly tired for not sleeping a single hour last night, stretching a bit as he tested the energy in his body that was still in. He didn't have as much energy left, not even a slight bit, and Charlie regretted the decision he made for creating two full documents about Tristain and Germania, but it was all worth it since he now had a clear view of what was going on in the world.

Charlie calmly made his way to the kitchen, slowly walking through the halls tired and with the sleep growing inside him attacking and pleading him to just fall asleep. But because of his strong will, he wouldn't allow himself to give up so easily to tiredness; he had another long day ahead of him. So as he made it the kitchen, with his remaining energy going on empty, he made a lot of effort to quietly open the kitchen doors before going in to find nobody inside…yet.

To his knowledge of making coffee, he went into a cabinet to get a saucepan before setting it on one of the stoves and starting up the fire to heat up the pan. Then, he went over to any cabinet he could find and found a batch of some already crushed coffee beans. With his black gloves still on, he dipped his right hand into the coffee and took out a reasonable of coffee into his palm before carefully walking over to the pan again as it got up to a boil. Furthermore, he dunked the coffee from his hand and left the coffee to settle in the boiling hot water for a short moment as he went for a fork, and a large tea cup. Going back to the boiling water in the saucepan, he stirred the coffee around for a few moments before he removed the saucepan from the stove and placed onto another unused stove. After a couple minutes, he genteelly lifted the pan with both hands and poured the coffee into the coffee cup genteelly before the coffee got near the edge of the cup and there was only a bit of the coffee left in the pan.

As generous as Charlie was, he left the rest of the coffee on the stove as he went over to where he got the coffee cup and got a tea dish to prevent a ring from forming just in case a bit of coffee spills out of the cup. As for his luck so far, he hasn't seen anybody as of this morning. And as a champ he sometimes was at this type of situation, he held the tea dish firmly in his left hand as he put his right hand in front of his mouth as he yawned soundlessly before walking calmly through the morning of the halls of the Tristainian Magic Academy.

-0-

**Moments Later…**

Louise woke up and looked around the room, seeing that her clothes were long washed and Charlie was nowhere to be seen within the room.

"Where is that son' bitch dog?" Louise muttered angrily to herself as she sat up from her bed.

Louise looked around the room and spied a piece of paper on the table. She swung her legs from the bed and headed towards the table and looked at it the paper that sat pristine and new on the table. Seeing as it was a letter, she began to read:

_Dear Master, while you read this, I want to assure you not to panic. As, well, of course, I couldn't sleep as much last night. So at midnight, I decided to take a fine stroll in hoping I would fall asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep after that. As an alternative, I dug into some research about Tristain and I find it abysmally horrific that Tristain has a horrible economy. As for an example of this problem, Tristain's GDP (or gross domestic products) is at a 0.4%, __or somewhere around £411 currently held within Tristainian's world bank. Compare that to Germania's GDP being at 2.33%, or somewhere around £31,226 currently held within Germania's world bank. This is bad for Tristain not only for its economy, but it's an embarrasment to the country, an embarrasment to the monarchy, and an embarrasment to the entire world to consider itself a military power__. Nobody cannot prey to the founder in a hope to make Tristain's economy better, it will take more than just a fleet of businessmen, nobles, and kings…it will need industrial innovation. And if you are to find me if you want to impose me as a threat, don't try to even bloody bother. I'm not completely gone, but I am destined to help Tristain and make it better as I make my way to Tristania, the capital city. If you dearly want to stop me, than it's you choice, it's you choice to either change history or keep Tristain in torment. You decide, it's your choice._

"How dare for him to run away! If I find him, I will make him wish he had never run away!" Louise screamed loudly before she got dressed and exited her dormitory room. But there was a deadly lie that Louise had suckered for in the last sentences of the letter; Charlie is not heading to Tristain, it's a complete lie that Louise believed instantly.

-0-

**Thanks for reading, this is Carlos68, if you **_**guys have something you think I should add in anything into the story, please leave a review if you can, but until then, farewell.**_


End file.
